


Peace

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: revelation [27]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark Elves, F/M, Frost Giants - Freeform, Romance, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so I posted this a little to fast, didn't mark the box that said this is part of a series and I can't find it anywhere in my drafts anymore but also not on the site so I'm just posting it again. Better safe then sorry right?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> so I posted this a little to fast, didn't mark the box that said this is part of a series and I can't find it anywhere in my drafts anymore but also not on the site so I'm just posting it again. Better safe then sorry right?

Your breath falters in your throat when you hear that voice, slowly you turn yourself around and the first thing you see are his long legs clad in black, followed by a slender body bearing a green tunic. When your eyes go up, the first thing you notice is that he shows no sign of a struggle, no blood, no smudges, nothing. Even his hair is as always, orderly, immaculate. 

"Loki..." you say and you slowly stand up. 

Loki smiles at you and reaches you his hand but yours are clenched into fists next to your body and your teeth are clamped together, the smile disappears from Loki's face, knowing what that pose means, namely that your angry and he raises his hands, palm towards you as he slowly walks backwards.

"Now, wait a minute ...." 

"You!" 

You run towards him and before Loki can do anything you start to push him with all your strength, yelling;"you asshole, you unbelievable soiled bastard!" 

"Y/N, please ..." Loki tries but you don't let yourself be distracted by his words. 

Meanwhile Frigga has joined Thor and Jane and they look at the scene between you and Loki, like everyone standing around you, but you don't care. 

"I saw you stabbing yourself to death, I thought you were dead," your pushing morfs into hitting his chest as hard as you can, "I've held your dead body, I thought I had to bury you, I thought I had lost you...."

Loki now also realizes everyone is watching you and to put an end to your outburst of rage he does the only thing he can think of to make you shut your mouth, in an action faster than you can see he grabs your wrists and lays them into your lower back, then he presses you firmly against him and he kisses you. You're overwhelmed by it but eventually you kiss him back and when Loki feels your anger fading away his grip around your wrists weakens. They slip out of his hands and fist firmly in his tunic to pull him closer to you. You lose yourselfs completely in the kiss and it quickly turns heated and when you let go of each other your both panting. Loki puts his forehead against yours and seeks your eyes but you keep them closed.

"Love, look at me, please." he says and frames your face with his hands.

You sigh deeply and look at him. 

"I'm so terribly sorry that I had to make you believe that I was dead, but it was the only possibility, if it could have been done otherwise, I would have, that you know." 

"I know, but to see you die before my eyes, that's my worst nightmare you know that." you sob.

"I know and I am so very sorry you had to witness that."

"Just promise me one thing." you say, fisting his tunic in your hands.

"Anything." 

"If you ever have to do that again, warn me, it do not care what you have to do, but please warn me." 

"I promise."

You smile at him and Loki smiles back, he leans forward but you turn your head away. 

"I'm still mad at you." 

Loki smiles and kisses your cheek. 

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." 

"Before you do that, what happened at the Bifrost?" Frigga questions. 

Loki lets you go, and he grabs your hand that he tightly entwines with yours. 

"Well, as soon as I cloned myself and projected my real self to the Birfost, I told Heimdall what had happend but of course he already knew,"he says smiling,"then with the utmost strenght and concentration, I cloned myself again and left that one with Heimdall so I could position myself out of sight. As I suspected, Malekith's entourage, which consisted of four since Thor and i killed the other four, started fighting with them while je watched, giving me the opportunity to kill Malekith and transporting the casket to where it belongs, there are already guards with it."

"And the four Dark Elves?"

"Are dead."

"And this we must believe?" you suddenly hear someone say. 

You look around and see the same man emerging from the crowd that called him a monster all those weeks back, Loki tightens his grip around your fingers and you look at him. 

"It's the truth." Loki says. 

"And how do we know for sure? How do we know you did not let Malekith go with the casket, so they receive the aether from the Frost Giants. Maybe you are waiting for the Frost Giants to come over here, you are after all one of them." 

"I'm not one of them." Loki says, and you hear the rage in his voice. 

"You're not one of us that you have never been! Odin was a fool that he took you into his house!"

Loki steps forward but you stop him and you place yourself in front of him. 

"Shut up," you say, looking at him with fury,"Loki may be a Frost Giant of birth, in his heart he is Asgardian, he's one of us! He just single-handedly saved the whole of Asgard from war! You should be grateful to him instead of accusing him of treason." 

"Mark my words, he will turn against us at one time, you will regret trusting him, you will all regret it, we will not be safe as long as we have a monster in our midst." 

"Stop calling me that!" Loki shouts and steps around you.

When you see him your breath falters, his face is blue. Your eyes go to the man who has a smirk on his face. 

"You see, it is inside him, it's a matter of time before he ruins the city." 

"No, he can not control it ...." 

"Oh, you admit it?" 

"What? No, I did not mean ..." 

"Let me do us all a favor and put an end to this." 

The man suddenly raises a gun and aims it at Loki, without thinking, you pull Loki back and you place yourself in front of him, placing yourself into the firing line.

"No, I will not allow you to hurt him."

"You would die for him?" the man says unbelieving.

"Within a heartbeat, just like he would for you, like he would for Asgard. He has proven himself today."

"And what about tomorrow? I am sorry but I don't want to take that risk."

"What does he has to do to prove his loyalty?"

"Nothing," you suddenly hear Thor saying,"Loki is a Prince of Asgard and he is my brother, maybe not by blood but he is by heart and may I remind you, sir, that the penalty for accusing a Prince of Asgard of treason is death."

The man lowers his weapon and huffs out a breath of air, within seconds guards are around him, taking the weapon away and forcing him to the ground.

"If there is anyone here who agrees with this man, that Prince Loki is a threat to us, make yourself known now!"

There falls a deafening silence around you and your eyes go over the people, everyone is silent and to your surprise someone suddenly begins to clap and call Prince Loki's name, who's color has returned to pale again. Soon many people follow his example, and then Thor grabs Loki's hand and raises their joined hands into the air. Before you know it you are surrounded by people who look proudly at their two Princes. Slowly you let go of his hand and step back and when you feel an arm around your waist you look up into the smiling face of Frigga.

"It seems like you are the one who is alone, guards, take him until Prince Loki has devised what to do with him."

The man is taken away by the guards and you watch from a distance how Loki is congratulated by the people and how grateful they are that he has saved them and it fills your heart with pride that Loki finally is accepted as Prince of Asgard. 

"How about a great celebration tonight?" Frigga suggests. 

"A celebration?" 

"To celebrate the good outcome." 

"That sounds like an excellent idea but not an hour ago, I thought the love of my life was dead and I had to bury him. I'd rather just spent some time alone with Loki tonight." 

"Of course, tomorrow then, immediately gives me the opportunity to arrange it." 

"Thank you."

When you feel two arms slip around your waist you smile and you cover his with yours. 

"How about we retreat to our chambers and I try to make you to forgive me?" he whispers in your ear. 

"That sounds like an excellent plan." 

Loki lifts you bridelstyle and your arm goes around his neck and the other disappears into his hair, you kiss his neck and when you get into your chamber, he lays you in bed and he lies down next to you, he goes lying half on you and kisses your neck. Your hand cups his cheek and you make him look at you. 

"I'm proud of you." you say.

"Thank you," he says, and kisses the inside of your wrist, "and thank you that you stood up for me, no woman has ever done that for me." 

"Your welcome, and I would do it again and again, your my man and I wont allow anyone to talk like that about you." 

"Did you mean it?" 

"Every word." 

"Even that you would die for me?" he says and looks at you. 

"Of course, I love you, I would die happily for you if it means you live, that is what love is about." 

Loki smiles and pushes a stray lock of hair behind your ear. Suddenly you look away but Loki lays his finger under your chin to turn your face to him.

"What is it?" 

"Malekith was right when he said that I do not have eternal life, like you." 

"I don't have eternal life too."

"I know but you will live on for probably centuries after I'm gone."

Loki wants to say something but you place your finger on his lips. 

"I need you to promise me something." 

"What?" he whispers against your finger.

You remove your finger and lie on your side, head supported by your head and Loki does the same.

"When I'm gone, I want you to continue to live and that also aplies for your love life, I want you to be happy, I do not want you to hold onto me, after my death."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that, after I'm gone, if there suddenly is some woman who interests you, to pursue that."

"Y/N, I don't..."

"No, listen to me, I know it might not happen but if it does, don't turn her down because you think you are betraying me."

"There will never be another woman in my life but you, I will never be able to love another like I love you."

"You don't know that, Loki."

"Yes I do."

"Letting another woman into your heart and life doesn't mean you are replacing me, it means your moving on, and I want you to move on after I'm gone."

Loki closes his eyes and heaves a deep sigh, eventually he opens his eyes and looks at you. 

"Promise me." 

"Okay, I promise, but there will never be another woman in my life than you."

You roll your eyes, but before you can do anything he kisses your lips passionately and your fingers disappear into his hair. The kiss becomes intense and deep and you moan into his mouth. His fingers slide down and he hoists your leg over his hip and you notice that he used his magic to get rid of your clothes. You smile against his lips and in an easy motion he rolls you on your back so he is on top of you.

"I will always only love you, my love," he whispers against your skin,"even after your gone there will never be anyone else who can hold my heart because when you die you will take it with you."

His kisses go lower and he kisses, bites and licks your nipple, his fingers push your leg aside and go slowly to your slit and when his finger slips inside you, you push your hips up. Loki moves his kisses and licks to your other nipple and bites into it before descending and his tongue takes over from his finger. You feel his tongue penetrate deep inside you and you are once again reminded why he has the nickname Silver Tongue. The muscle touches your innermost spot before he let it go over your inner walls and finally over your clit. Your hands fist into his hair and he moans against your clit making you fall over the edge. He stops and kisses his way up your writhing body, ending at your ear.

"Am I forgiven yet?" he whispers and kisses your neck.

"Oh, your getting there." you breath and turn your head to give him more room.

While still recovering from your height, Loki crawls between your legs, pushing them apart in the process, and you pull them up to put your feet on the mattress. His fingers dance across your arms, to end at your hands so that he can intertwine your fingers with each other. He places them above your head and nuzzles your cheek to get your attention and when you look at him his erection slowly slips completely inside you. You gasp for breath and lock your ankles behind his back, pushing into his lower back to pull him deeper within you. Loki smiles and kisses you before he looks at you and begins to thrust in earnest, your breath falters in your throat and you roll your hips up with every thrust inward, fingers clutching his, your ankles pushing in his lower back. With each thrust he pushes you further to the edge and when Loki releases a hand to grab the headboard of the bed to place more force behind the thrusts your free hand slides over his muscled chest, making a shudder through him run and you smile, loving that your touch has that effect on him. You look up at him, his head is thrown back in his neck and you raise yourself slightly so that you can kiss his neck and when you finally fall over the edge his name escapes in a soft whisper from your lips. Loki answers your whisper with a passionate kiss and then he looks at you, his hips still jerking of his climax.

"Am I forgiven?" he asks again and you smile. 

"Absolutely." 

Loki lets himself fall beside you and draws you against him, you kiss his chest and close your eyes to fall into a deep sleep quickly.

 

The next day you enjoy each other in bed, and when you walk outside the palace by noon you are constantly watched by the people that you come across. They smile and nod at you and you're surprised by how everything has changed since yesterday. Frigga is busy preparing the feast and she denies you both access to the banquet hall where she prepares everything together with Jane and the servants. You spend the rest of the afternoon in the garden and when Jane and Thor come to get you to take you to the in the banquet hall you blink your eyes at what you see. For the occasion balloons and streamers are put up everywhere, mostly in green and gold and Loki smiles, there are already many people in the banquet hall and some are dancing where others are eating but everyone stops to watch you as you walk to the front.

When you arrived at the increase Frigga greets you with a hug, like Jane and Thor gives you a hug too and Loki a firm hand and then he pulls him onto the increase and walks to the middle where he again holds their joined hands up to receive the cheering of the people. You take the opportunity to walk through the room and look around you and you smile when you see that everyone in the room applauds for their Princes and for once not just for Thor. You are happy and relieved that Loki finally is accepted. After everything is quiet again and the people are moving ahead with what they were doing and you look up you find yourself in the middle of the room standing and slowly find your way back to Loki. When you are almost with him, he smiles but suddenly someone pushes you aside and when you look up you see Talia standing. Your hands ball beside your when your thoughts go back to that night of the party when she forced herself on him and you want nothing more then to push her away from him, to tell her that Loki is yours but before you can do something she makes a small curtsy for the youngest Prince before she looks at him.

"Lady Talia," he says, and tilts his head, acknowledging her.

"My Prince, I would like to show you my graditute for what you have done by offering you a dance." she says. 

Loki smiles and steps of the increase until he stands just before her. 

"I still remember our last dance." 

"Oh, it's an honor that you do." she says, laughing exaggerated. 

"How could I forget? You were very....thorough. I have not enjoyed it, not at all actually," Loki says, and the smile disappears from his lips,"if you'll excuse me, my fiancee is waiting for me." 

Your eyes are wide and you look at him open-mouthed as he walks up to you and offers his arm. 

"A dance, my lady?" 

"Oh, urm .... yes, of course." 

Loki leads you to the dance floor and while people create space for you, you look at him.

"Your fiancee?" you ask. 

"I do apologize, was that too forward of me?" he says as he slips an arm around your waist and draws you against him, "you would like to be formally asked?" 

"Well, it would be nice, yes." 

"Then consider this a marriage proposal." 

You look at him and when Loki holds up his hand a green glow appears that turns into a velvet box and you put your hands in front of your mouth. Loki smiles and opens the box revealing a gold ring with an emerald. He takes it out of the box and slides it around your finger and then he takes your hand, gives a kiss on it and looks at you. 

"Will you marry me?" 

"My god Loki, of course I will marry you." 

You lay your arms around his neck and his move around your waist, you're hardly aware of the fact that everyone around you has seen the spectacle and claps enthusiastically for you, all that matters is you and Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it, the last chap, at least for now. Maybe someday I will pick it up again, who knows but untill then, everyone who reviewd, and gave kudo's, thank you so much, you are the absolute best!!! And the ones who gave me the idea of Loki saving Asgard, you saved this one!!


End file.
